The Unexpected Embrace
by Rai Mik
Summary: I like a few of the Captain Tsubasa characters. The romantic in me is partial to strong silent types. So here's a simple scene with Hyuga and someone he might find interesting, though it appears that she isn't really available. I guess I'm also hoping that there's more to Hyuga than all his yelling.
Note: I'm new to this fan fiction writing. I feel like writing something longer, with more character development, but I thought I'd post something short just to test out the process. Also, I'd like to know what others might think about the writing. If it's garbage, then I'll spend my time on other things... So, any feedback is welcome!

 **The Unexpected Embrace**

Dinner with the gang was over. Everyone had parted ways and was heading home for the night. Hyuga and I walked together in the dark through the quiet streets for a while. I was thankful that he was there. It meant that I could avoid walking through the main street, which was crowded as it always is on weekend nights, yet be safe walking in the back streets. Nothing scares Hyuga. His tall, muscular body is enough to intimidate most people. As usual, there was a silence between us. For Hyuga, silence is the norm. By contrast, it makes the times he does say something that much more powerful. Of course, that never stops him from punctuating the few words he does have with extra emotion – often anger, or disdain. Over time though, I've learned that mostly, Hyuga's silence is really an expression of the gentler, friendlier, and kinder side of his nature. He simply doesn't use words to express any of this. Probably a result of the difficult life he's led so far. The only way he's gotten ahead is through aggressive behaviour, and so, that is the part of him that has developed the most.

At any rate, I've come to know Hyuga much better this year. His soccer team practices on the soccer field at the university, and I pass it frequently to and from classes. That coupled with the fact that many of the players on the team are my childhood friends, means we see each other frequently. He's been surprisingly open with me, for someone that doesn't say much. So walking next to him in silence is very comfortable for me now. It seems to be for him also, as I've noticed that he tends to walk next to me, whenever I'm around.

We walked up the hill leading back to the student residences, and I stopped to admire the city below us. It's not a big city, but in the night, the lights along the main street and its surrounding buildings light up the sky. Standing above it, I felt a sense of satisfied pleasure, much like a child that has just put together a Lego set of buildings and cars. As I breathed in the night air, a feeling of contentment started to come over me, but that's when the familiar pain struck. It's precisely these moments that I cannot share with him. Not just these moments, but all the little emotions that surface from time to time during my regular days that I simply cannot relay to someone that is miles and miles away, in Germany. A world away. How many of these moments do I miss from his day? No, I don't want to think about this again. I don't want to feel all sad again. With a small sigh, I turned to continue walking, but was met by the wall that was Hyuga standing in front of me. He had turned to face me, and I could not get past him. I looked up to tell him that we should continue, but found him staring intently down at me.

I looked quizzically at him for a while.

Finally, he asked, "Why are you waiting for him? Why is all this worth it for you? While he's out there pursuing his dreams, what are you doing? I think it's selfish to make someone you love wait like that. Who does he think he is?"

I was silent. What was I supposed to say? I've asked myself the exact same questions.

He waited, and when I didn't respond, he continued, "I would never leave someone I love alone. If you love someone, you should make them part of your life. Even if it's a hard life, you would find strength in each other, and in being together. This promise of some "future" together is a fairy tale, and you, for all your intelligence and strength, have allowed yourself to be drawn into it."

I don't know whether I was more stunned by the truth in his words, or the fact that it was Hyuga that said them. Is this something he's been trying to say to me all this time?

My eyes looked away. I focused on the city below. He didn't stop.

"You are the most intelligent person I know. You had my respect back in high school, when you understood soccer strategies and could come up with winning tactics. Misugi may be great at it, but he's on the field at least some of the times. You're never on the field, yet you're a great tactician.

Now, maybe I don't know much about being intelligent, but I know about being strong. You are strong. You're not like the other girls. You're independent, confident, and you know it. You don't have to be haughty or mean to get your strength across. You simply are very capable. I believe you can do anything.

But I also know that sometimes, the stronger one is, the deeper one hides their weakness. I know, deep inside, you're hiding something. And in your case, I know you want one simple thing. Someone to be there for you. Someone to be there...just for you. You think it's selfish. So you don't even want to acknowledge it. But I know. I know...because..." His voice faltered.

I was dumbstruck. It felt like I was listening to my own voice, yet it terrified me because it was actually Hyuga's.

"...because...I ...feel the same way," he whispered.

My eyes involuntarily looked at his face. His last few words sounded so sad. The look in his eyes shocked me even more. I had never seen him like this. I wouldn't have thought it possible that he could look like this. His profile, lit by the street lamp, showed the same intimidating muscular stature, but standing there so close to him, looking into his eyes...well, his eyes made him seem...what is it? Broken. Is that what I feel? Broken?

As I was pondering this, he had moved even closer to me. I didn't realize it until his face had bent down to within an inch or two of mine. I was so captured by the look in his eyes that I hadn't even noticed. As I gasped in surprise, he closed the gap between us. A wave of shock gripped me, at the same time as his arms. I felt the pressure of his body pushing against me, and could feel my body slowly moving back against his weight, only to be caught in his arms that had encircled me. Strangely, I did not struggle to get out. What is going on? I couldn't stop myself, my eyes closed and I focused on his embrace. His closeness. It made me feel safe, wanted, ...needed.

What am I doing? Do I love him? Hyuga? I can't. or...I won't. or... I don't know. I was torn between staying there, and ending it. Finally, I worked up the strength to move my hands to his chest. I pushed gently. It was an impenetrable wall that simply tightened it's hold. I turned my head to one side to break his kiss. He didn't let go of me, but his head didn't follow mine either. He stood there, bent over, holding me, with his head now buried in my neck. We were silent for a while. I could feel his quickened breath in my hair. I waited as it slowed again.

"Hyuga-kun," I said gently, "please...stop."

He drew one deep breath, and released his hold and took a step back. I was afraid to look at him anymore. I didn't want to fall back into his embrace. I don't want to lead him on. I don't know, I'm so confused now.

"Let's go," I stammered, as I walked past him, and back onto the lit road.

The rest of the way home, I walked quickly. Of course, it's not like I could outrun Hyuga, even if I had wanted to. He, sensing my obvious discomfort at the situation, no longer walked next to me, but slightly behind me. When we reached the front porch of my building, he reached out and lightly touched my arm. I stopped and, for some reason, let my eyes glance back at him. This time, the look was undeniable, they pleaded for me to stay. However, the words that came out were,

"If what I said is as true for you, as it is for me, then give me the chance to fill the void. You asked me to stop, but I'm sure that's not what you wanted, when I...held you."

He paused, and added, "I'm not pushing you. I'm just asking you to think about it...Please."

With that, he abruptly turned around and walked back down the street.

I watched his retreating back for a while. What is it that I really want?

I turned and went into the building.


End file.
